Moments
by Diddlee
Summary: This is a short story I like to call a quip following 3:47 a.m. So please read that first.


Summary: A quip following 3:47 a.m.

Tristan shut the door to his car as hurriedly started across the parking lot. Glancing at his watch, he quickened his pace. He was late. He loosened the tie around his neck, but kept his jacket for sheer warmth. It was a very brisk March evening on the Harvard campus. He headed in the familiar direction, guided by instinct, and by his heart. He replayed Rory's voice mail in his mind. He hated to keep her waiting. His moot court session had run late, which wasn't at all surprising. She would understand. 

In the months since he began his second year of law school, he and Rory made the extra effort to spend time together whenever they could. Those times seemed to be getting less frequent as they both delved into their studies at their respective institutions. He wasn't surprised that she wanted to meet him. Nor was he surprised at her choice of locations. 

He crossed behind the anatomy building where Rory had spent many a night cramming for upcoming exams. He was heading toward their special place. Over the years, they had shared every important night of their lives at that gazebo. Some of the nights were filled with joy, others saw only anguish. Many tears had fallen, and this place had witnessed them all. The years had been difficult, but their friendship carried them through. He lost himself in thought as he relived each moment, smiling fondly at some, holding back tears at others, remembering each night.

They were here the night they crossed from being friends to being a couple. They had shared their first kiss there. Well, maybe not technically, but the kiss that had started it all.

The night he first said "I love you".

The night she first said it back.

The night she was accepted into school here. 

And the night he was not.

It was here that he had let her go. She had protested and refused to accept the breakup, later realizing it was for the best. The differences between them had finally taken their toll, and he was holding her back. He loved her too much to hold on, and enough to let her go.

No matter where their lives had taken them, they held tight to the promise to always be there for each other, often finding themselves in this spot.

They came here the night of their high school graduation, celebrating one chapter of their lives closing while another began.

She met him here the night his parents divorced, lending an ear to the person who had become her best friend.

He came the night the phone rang at 3:00 a.m., holding her in his arms as she cried out the rejection of another boyfriend lost. 

She returned the gesture months later as his tears stained her shoulder, grieving the death of his father.

He hugged her tightly, sharing her joy the night she was accepted to med school. 

He met her here the night she approached him with her voice shaking, brushing away her tears as she confessed that she was still in love with him, showing her with his kisses that he felt the same.

He brought her here the night he got down on one knee and asked her to spend the rest of her life with him, placing the solitaire platinum band on her finger when she said "yes".

They had said their vows here, in the presence of loved ones, becoming one at the declaration that they were man and wife.

Now 9 years after their first night here, she was asking to meet him again. He wasn't certain if the news would be bad or good, but he knew that their love would guide them through anything that was thrown their way.

The sight of her gave him goose bumps. She was seated on one of the benches, trying to make out the words in a book, illuminated only by the dim moonlight. He looked to the sky, silently thanking God that he had been blessed with her. Every night of the past 9 years, he whispered the same silent prayer, asking Got to make him a person worthy of her love, knowing that there wasn't a man on the earth who was so deserving.

She closed her book, setting it silently on the bench beside her. "You're late", she scolded, but her smile negated any harshness in her words.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, pulling her into his arms and kissing her lightly. He had learned the power of those two words, uttering them many times the past year. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Rory leaned back, still enclosed in his arms, looking into his eyes, feeling the same chill that always overtook her when she met his stare.

"I'm sure we can find some way for you to make it up to me," she teased, knowing that Tristan would do anything for her, as she would do anything for him.

"You name it, and I'll do it."

Rory took that opportunity to share her news. "Speaking of naming things... I have something for you." She momentarily left his embrace, reaching for the book she had discarded. Placing it behind her back, she turned to face him, with a twinkle in her eye.

"You've got some thinking to do, Mr. DuGrey", she said as she held the book in his line of sight.

Tristan took the book she offered, and held it in his hands. The indescribable feeling that Rory always gave him, returned in full force. His eyes moved from the book to her eyes, seeing the tears of joy stream down her cheeks.

"Congratulations Mr. DuGrey," Rory choked on her emotions, as she saw Tristan's eyes cloud with the same joyish tears The book collided with the floor as Tristan's hands moved to her cheeks, falling open to a selection of baby names beginning with the letter L.

They stood there in silence, their eyes never leaving each other's, absorbing the reality of it all. Tristan swore that Rory could never make him happier than he was at that moment, The same promise he made the night she became his wife. The same promise he had made himself many times before. Yet, some how she always could.

His hand moved protectively to her stomach.

She reached up, lightly grazing his jaw with her hand, and tipped his chin to meet her stare. "What are you thinking," she asked softly.

A few silent moments passed before he responded. "I was thinking that we better get the contractors here now if we're going to have this gazebo moved to the hospital in time for the birth."

Rory's laughter was music to his ears. He watched her shoulders quiver as she continued to giggle. 

"You are unbelievable," she said through her laughter.

"And you are incredible," he replied, lacing his fingers through hers, placing both their hands behind her back. He pulled her closer so that her body was pressed to his.

"And we are perfect," she quietly whispered, seconds before he silenced her with a kiss.


End file.
